Electronic communication is becoming increasingly necessary for everyday interactions. Beyond simple voice communication and text messaging, new functionality employing wireless data communication is starting to emerge, converting mobile devices into powerful productivity machines. For example, Internet browsers may provide access to online content. Social media may allow people to interact by sharing content including, for example, blogs, opinions, media (e.g., music, photographs and videos), etc. Business applications may provide essential services such as, for example, collaboration (e.g., videoconferencing), scheduling, contact management, etc. In a more private sphere, mobile devices may provide access to personal information such as, for example, account access for banking transactions, navigation applications that provide location determination, mapping, route planning, user/vehicle/device location services, etc.
Along with the benefits of enhanced functionality comes an unavoidable risk of increased exposure. For example, the ability to access personal information utilizing mobile devices opens up avenues for others to utilize similar routes to access this information with the intent to steal, defraud, etc. For example, bank account numbers, credit card numbers, etc. may be stolen and used for unauthorized purchases. In an effort to provide desired functionality with some level of security, safeguards may be put in place based on other functionality in the device. For example, transactions made from a mobile device may be time-stamped, location-stamped, etc. to help to ensure that the authorized account owner is making the transaction, to determine the location of someone making unauthorized transactions, etc. However, the ability to “spoof” or fool existing systems in mobile devices is increasing along with the functionality. For example, a transmitter may be employed that emulates signals broadcast from a recognized location information source such as, for example, the Global Positioning System (or GPS). These transmitters may provide signals that cause positioning software to resolve that the mobile device is in a different location, and thus, may defeat location-based safeguards in the device, may inhibit determining the actual location of the device for tracking the device/user/vehicle in cases of theft, kidnapping, national security, etc.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.